Liberapedia:Ban Patrol/Archive
User:Eat Pie For blanking the fart article, one letter at a time, using around 100 edits. Hmmm, that's vandalism in its worst form. Liberal-Savvy 21:03, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :The moronic loser has been pwnd. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 21:38, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Chinese Spambots User:Iss24dw needa a block. Chinese junk again.Liberal-Barbara Shack 03:45, 17 April 2008 (EDT) User:Tinkj888 needa a block. Chinese junk again.Liberal-Barbara Shack 12:49, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Fswwin61800 needs a block. --Liberal-Ryan 03:04, 21 April 2008 (EDT) User:Usr687 needs a block. --Chinese spamLiberal-Barbara Shack 04:27, 21 April 2008 (EDT) More spam Ban User:ShmeiNv456 & User:Amd6000 Computer's back He's messed with the homosexuality article again. Here's his contribsLiberal-Barbara Shack 16:37, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Vandals Block this characterLiberal-Barbara Shack 15:25, 12 May 2008 (EDT)} Block this spammer.Liberal-Barbara Shack 10:53, 15 May 2008 (EDT)is user Ban this user(Already banned) and protect the main page.Liberal-Barbara Shack 01:06, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Sort out Rainforet, Tampax, Harry Potter, Poland. I hope I haven't overlooked any. Liberal-Barbara Shack 01:23, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Block thisLiberal-Barbara Shack 09:40, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Block this on OLD Liberapedia. How much longer do we have to work to keep both wikis going?Proxima Centauri 14:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Possible vandalism Americans, please sort out the Anne Coulter article.Liberal-Barbara Shack 03:19, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Please don't block the user unless you're sure it's vandalism. I'm not sure.Liberal-Barbara Shack 05:07, 26 May 2008 (EDT) User:150.254.181.174 User:150.254.181.174 once edited Poland unconstructively. I've got to go out now. I'll sort the article when I get home. When I get home I'll check the user's other edits and see if he/she needs a block. Proxima Centauri 12:41, 7 June 2008 (UTC) This user edited Liberal constructively and Libertarian fairly constructively. Proxima Centauri 13:34, 7 June 2008 (UTC) A second edit to the Poland article was very good. If I'd seen that second edit I wouldn't have reported the first, sorry. Proxima Centauri 06:48, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Category:LiberapediaCategory:Policy Old Liberapedia User:Dagoth Ur, Mad God has turned up at Old Liberapedia. Nothing bad so far. Proxima Centauri 11:38, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Wikipedia blocked him for 48 hours, then released him. It looks like he needs to be watched but can be OK. Proxima Centauri 18:58, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Grawp's been to Old Liberapedia. Proxima Centauri 06:32, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Old Liberapedia's been vandalized again. Proxima Centauri 11:44, 2 August 2008 (UTC) This user needs a block on Old Liberapedia. Obscene vandalism. New Liberapedia has the resources to do things like warning vandals before blocking them. Old Liberapedia doesn’t. Proxima Centauri 12:08, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Old Liberapedia's been vandalized yet again. I can't sort Encyclopedia Dramatica. Grawp & User:Rubykk need blocks. Proxima Centauri 12:08, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Old Liberapedia's been vandalized yet again. Grawp needs a block. Pages need deleting. Proxima Centauri 06:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yet more vandalism on Old Liberapedia. Blocks and deleions needed. I can't sort Dick Van Dyke.Proxima Centauri 06:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Another block needed on Old Liberapedia. Proxima Centauri 18:53, 11 September 2008 (UTC)